


Caught

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Computers, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hacking, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, making deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil catches Daisy hacking into Shield and Daisy makes a deal to get out of the punishment.<br/>Prequel to Picture (aka Widows Birthday Gift).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Phil was sitting doing paperwork with Clint. Occasionally he glanced up and looked at Daisy typing away on her laptop and she let out a giggle occasionally. Daisy was extremely happy when she received the laptop as her Christmas gift for doing well in school.  
Daisy was almost everyday always on the laptop and Phil wondered what she did. He asked his husband, but even Clint did not know what Daisy did and what she found so amusing. He resolved to find out. Phil just hoped she wasn't watching adult sites.

Phil silently walked behind Daisy, who did not hear him, too engrossed in what she was doing, and was shocked by what he saw. Daisy was going through classified Shield files, Phil was pretty sure neither Clint or him had access to any of them.   
He exclaimed, " You hacked into Shield ? "  
Daisy jumped, slamming the laptop shut and turning around. Clint silently came behind him with surprised but proud expression.  
Daisy looked a little guilty. Phil sighed and said, " Guess I have to punish you."  
Daisy said, " No Daddy, how about I make you a deal, I'll tell you one thing about Aunt Nat you both don't know but then you cant punish me."  
Clint chuckled and said, " We know Aunt Nat, Daisy. We know a lot about her."  
Daisy rolled her eyes and said, " Really, then when is her Birthday ? "  
Both Clint and Phil paused thinking, they didn't know Widow's birthday despite knowing her for almost 5 years.  
Daisy smirked and said, " I can tell you if you want."  
Both the spies were curious so Phil sighed and said, " Fine, no punishment. Now tell us."  
Daisy said, " Its in 3 weeks on 22nd November. We should plan a party and surprise her."  
Phil probably shouldn't tell Daisy that no one can surprise Natasha, but agreed. They were going to ask Melinda May and Maria Hill for help.

 

And that's how Daisy tricked Phil and got out of being punished and found a lot of things about various agents of Shield including the Director.

**Author's Note:**

> 19th in series


End file.
